


Чистильщик и някки

by kuzzzma



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Finland (Country), Folklore, M/M, Magic, Näkki Lalli Hotakainen, näkki-Lalli, very mild shipping, някки-Лалли
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Потерявшись в Безмолвном мире, Эмиль сталкивается с необычной разновидностью тролля.





	Чистильщик и някки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cleanser and the Näkki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917124) by [SectoBoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SectoBoss/pseuds/SectoBoss). 



> I want to thank author of the original text [SectoBoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SectoBoss/pseuds/SectoBoss) for being so kind to let me translate it.  
> Отдельное спасибо моей бете - [Ruuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuri/pseuds/Ruuri).
> 
> Переведено для команды [WTF Stand Still. Stay Silent 2018](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5562535) на Зимней Фандомной Битве 2018.

_**Някки:** \- одна из редчайших форм тролля, и в академических кругах много споров о его природе. Названный в честь существа из финского фольклора, он обитает у водоемов, заманивая неосторожных путешественников. Някки является исключительным типом тролля как по внешнему виду, так и по поведению. В отличие от большинства инфицированных, они сохраняют почти полностью свой человеческий облик, некоторые зарегистрированные случаи упоминают наличие одежды, которую они носили до заражения. Анфас почти не заметны следы инфекции, однако спина някки имеет следы сильнейшей мутации. Некоторые свидетельства утверждают, что особи способны на человеческую речь и пользуются этим, чтобы заманить неосторожных прохожих в свои водоемы и утопить. Следует проявлять крайнюю осторожность при контакте с данным подвидом тролля. Сообщения о том, что някки испытывают дискомфорт, слыша имена, которые они носили до заражения, никогда не были подтверждены, и, соответственно, не могут быть рекомендованы как средство защиты. _

***

Эмиль Вестерстрем бежал, спасая свою жизнь.

Он мчался по лесу, его сапоги поднимали охапки опавших листьев, его дыхание с хрипением рвалось из груди. Деревья и поваленные бревна грозили ему из ночной темноты, их ветви тянулись вверх и наружу, как когти тролля, словно желая схватить и повалить его. Он увернулся от одного дерева, перемахнул через упавшее бревно и пытался разглядеть хоть что-то за через плечо, сквозь слезы, когда его голень врезалась в следующее бревно и он растянулся на земле. Его штурмовая винтовка выпала из рук и прогромыхала по земле. Он застонал в панике и начал судорожно пытаться нащупать ее в темноте. Нет, нет, нет, только не это, боги, нет... с облегчением его слепо мечущиеся руки коснулись холодного металла и, схватив ружье мертвой хваткой, он прижал его к груди и, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги.

Звуки еще звенели в его ушах, хотя он был уже слишком далеко, чтобы действительно слышать их. Человеческие крики, рычание троллей, ожившие огнеметы и треск очередей. Они появлялись из-за стены деревьев, вздымались позади них, падали на них сверху… боги! И он сбежал, как последний трус! Он видел лишь одного, одного склизского монстра, соскользнувшего с ветки и накрывшего почти с любовью чистильщика, шедшего за Эмилем – юного Оскара, еще только шестнадцатилетнего, никогда не жалующегося, когда его заставляли нести топливные баки или делать рутинные работы в казарме, всегда такого готового помочь, – и он даже не оглянулся на ужасающие влажные звуки и раздавшийся пронзительный крик агонии. Он просто сбежал в финские леса, в ночь, прямиком в Безмолвный Мир.

Что-то начало подниматься у него в желудке, но усилием воли порыв был сдержан. Грубая кора и мягкий мох касались кожи, когда он облокотился о дерево, чтобы перевести дыхание. Успокойся, успокойся, думай. Тебя этому учили в училище чистильщиков. Продумай свои возможности, оцени свои запасы. Что у тебя есть?

Ничего, нет у меня ничего, я потерялся в Безмолвном Мире, у меня нет ни карты ни компаса, и деревья настолько толстые, что я не вижу звезд - не то, чтобы я мог ориентироваться по звездам в любом случае, и у меня нет никакой провизии или даже воды, все, что у меня есть - это это ружье, так что можно уже отсчитать и припасти последнюю пулю...

Где-то слева от него заухала сова, и Эмилю пришлось захлопнуть рот рукой, чтобы сдержать свои крики. Он огляделся в панике, вглядываясь в темноту. Трепет крыльев на деревьях над ним исчез вдалеке. Он издал рваный вдох, и его ноги почти подогнулись от облегчения.

“Это несправедливо, - причитал он себе под нос. - Это так несправедливо! Меня даже не должно было быть здесь! Я должен был быть в Копенгагене!”

Конечно, он должен был быть в Копенгагене. Маленькая экспедиция дяди Торбьёрна была полностью спланирована, и всего за две недели до того, как они должны были грузиться на поезд до Эресунна, они получили известие о том, что их глупый финский скаут умудрился пропасть во время самой обычной ночной миссии. Однажды вечером он как всегда покинул свою базу и так и не вернулся. Так они лишились одного участника, а затем и их водитель - сестра или кузина скаута, или кем она там ему приходилась – тоже отказалась ехать. И куда бы они отправились теперь, без разведчика или водителя, так что это стало финалом так и не начавшейся экспедиции. Возвращение в казармы для Эмиля, возвращение к жизни без перспектив к продвижению по службе, снова полировать сапоги его командира.

Поэтому, когда сотрудник подразделения логистики прикрепил флаер к доске объявлений их базы с извещением о наборе добровольцев, чтобы помочь финнам зачистить область вокруг Кеуруу в течение этой зимы - с прозрачным намеком посреди текста о том, что волонтерство будет хорошо смотреться при раздаче руководством новых звезд на погоны, – Эмиль бросился записывать свое имя в списки в первых рядах.

Он начинал сожалеть об этом решении.

Всюду вокруг него толпились деревья, густые и гнетущие. Он пытался вслушиваться, не приближается ли к нему кто-то, но едва мог расслышать хоть что-то из-за своего громкого дыхания и стука сердца. Танковый батальон мог бы проехать мимо, и он сомневался, что услышал бы его. Снова он огляделся вокруг, и снова ничего не увидел...

Нет, подожди! Что это?

Эмиль прищурился в ночи. Там, среди деревьев, по правую сторону от него. 

Это… Неужели это свет?

Так и есть. Тусклый, но разгорающийся, едва заметный, немного жуткий синеватый свет просачивался сквозь деревья. Сердце Эмиля воспарило. Спасатели! Или, может быть, даже огни самого Кеуруу! Он усмехнулся слегка безумной ухмылкой и с трудом удержался от радостного вопля. В конце концов, вокруг него все еще могут быть выслеживающие его твари. Кинув последний взгляд вокруг, он направился к сиянию, держась низко к земле, пытаясь остаться невидимым.

Он прошел, может быть, всего сотню шагов сквозь лес, когда деревья расступились, словно не смели приближаться ближе к открывшейся его взору поляне. Именно отсюда исходил тот странный свет. Эмиль спрятался за стволом, выжидая, пока его глаза привыкнут к свету. Наконец, он осторожно выглянул из-за дерева, и его рот открылся от удивления.

Это был никакой не спасательный отряд, и не военная база - просто небольшой пруд, один из многих в этой проклятой стране. Вода выглядела чистой и прохладной, но и немного грозной, словно глубина могла оказаться намного большей, чем это могло показаться на первый взгляд. И вода тоже светилась, или казалось, что тот странный синий свет, привлекший его сюда, исходил от поверхности воды, окутывая всю поляну тусклым кобальтовым отсветом.

Впрочем, уделить должного внимания воде он не мог - точно не после того, как увидел, кто сидит рядом с ней. Молодой человек, вероятно, его же возраста, сидел на скале на другом краю водоема и болтал босыми ногами в воде. Он был одет в простую одежду: потрепанную тунику, открытую на шее, и домотканые штаны; его волосы отливали серебром. Пока Эмиль обозревал картину, ошалев от новоприобретенных знаний о глубинах финского идиотизма - пойти купаться на территорию Безмолвного Мира? - юноша откинул голову назад и начал петь мягким, хрипловатым голосом.

Глаза Эмиля распахнулись еще шире и паника связала в узел его нутро. Неужели этот дебил не знает, что шум привлечет троллей? Эмиль вышел из-за дерева и помахал тому рукой, призывая к тишине.

“Эй! Ты там! - Эмиль зашипел. - Потише!”

Голова молодого человека дернулась вниз от голоса Эмиля, и он направил ищущий взор своих золотых глаз через поляну. Он усмехнулся широкой и счастливой улыбкой, когда их взгляды встретились, и против всяких доводов рассудка Эмиль почувствовал нечто, и это, безусловно, не было ни паникой, ни даже даже беспокойством.

Вот сейчас действительно не время, ругал он себя. Молодой человек произнес несколько слов по-фински, закончив фразу вопросительным наклоном головы. Эмиль молча проклял странный язык этих лесных обитателей, казавшийся ему собранием гласных звуков.

Чистильщики прошли базовый курс языка перед отправкой в края, где никто не говорил по-шведски, и сейчас Эмиль перетряхивал свою память в поисках слов. Между тем, чему его научили, и тем, что он услышал, его знания финского практически отсутствовали. Прерываясь, он пролепетал смутно припомненную фразу, пытаясь описать свою ситуацию - на нас напали, мое подразделение уничтожено, я потерялся, Центральное Финансовое Бюро Корпуса Чистильщиков вознаградит вас щедро, если вы возьмете на себя труд указать мне дорогу обратно к цивилизации. Он не мог вспомнить финского слова для "вознагарждения", поэтому в итоге просто потер палец о палец в универсальном, как он надеялся, даже здесь жесте для “денег”.

Молодой человек наблюдал за разыгрываемым представлением с улыбкой и, наконец, громко засмеялся - а у него красивый смех, - подумал Эмиль, отвлекшись. Юноша снова заговорил, и снова Эмиль не понимал ни единого слова. Он перестал понимать что-либо совсем, когда молодой человек поднялся на ноги и спокойно скинул свою тунику, открыв взору жемчужно-белую кожу, блестевшую в слабом синем свете, для которого, как Эмиль смутно вспомнил, у него все еще не было объяснения.

“Что... что ты делаешь...?” - Эмиль пробормотал в замешательстве.

Если он и заметил, что туника молодого человека открывалась со спины, а не спереди, и ее края были рваными и окрашенными в глубокий темно-красный цвет, то не показал виду.

Молодой человек одарил его еще одной улыбкой, и начал петь снова.

Это была прекрасная песня, струящаяся и нежная, одновременно и счастливая и скорбная, еще более приягательная из-за своей полной непривычности для слуха Эмиля. Эмиль был полностью пленен ее красотой, не замечая, что молодой человек начал пробираться через пруд к нему. Эмиль пытался расшифровать слова, зная, что не сможет. Что-то связанное с Луной, со звездами, с дыханием леса и костями земли, скорбью по усопшим и радостью при виде незнакомца... его голову вело. Он чувствовал себя почти пьяным от звука песни, пытался сохранить хоть какое-то осознание реальности, несмотря на то, что его единственным желанием было отпустить все и раствориться в музыке.

Молодой человек прошел через самые глубокие части водоема, вода играла сперва у его лодыжек, затем у талии, поднявшись к груди прежде чем схлынуть снова, вместе с подъемом дна у берега рядом с Эмилем.

Какой-то непрестанный зуд, какой-то последний огонек инстинкта самосохранения полыхнул на границе сознания Эмиля, говоря, что что-то в происходящем было ужасно неправильно, но песня затушила и его. Спустя лишь считаные минуты после рокового нападения, которое оставило многих из его друзей мертвыми и привело его на эту поляну, одинокого и потерянного, Эмиль уже с трудом мог вспомнить, что он когда-либо был чистильщиком. Его штурмовая винтовка, которую он осторожно прижимал к себе руками с тех пор, как увидел этого молодого человека, упала забытая и бесполезная в сторону из разжавшихся рук.

Капля воды упала с серебряных волос молодого человека, скользнула по изгибам его тонкой шеи на его голую грудь. Эмиль наблюдал за этим как завороженный. В песне теперь пелось о теплых водах и залитых солнцем полянах. Молодой человек протянул ему руку, и Эмиль сделал один нетвердый шаг вперед.

Тонкая рука обхватила его за талию, и даже через свою толстую одежду Эмиль почувствовал успокаивающе тепло чужого тела. Другая рука нашла его затылок. Золотые глаза смотрели глубоко в его, широко открытые, и все тайны мира казались спрятанными в них. Мягкие волосы коснулись его лица и влажные губы начали движение навстречу его собственным.

Из глубин памяти остатки инстинкта, почти задушенного песней, наскребли одно, последнее воспоминание.

***

Неловкий стук в деревянную дверь и проверка нацарапанного на клочке бумаги, чтобы убедиться, что он у правильной комнаты. Дверь приоткрывается, и уставшие глаза смотрят на него в щель.

“Да? Что вам нужно?” - женщина спрашивает, замечая его униформу чистильщика и переходя на шведский.

“А... привет. Туури? Туури Хотакайнен?”

“Да.”

"Я Эмиль. Э... Вестерстрём,” - он протягивает руку, которую она игнорирует. - Я просто хотел поздороваться.”

Туури смотрит на него подозрительно: “О. Ну, привет,” - дверь начинает закрываться перед его носом.

“... и сказать, что мне очень жаль!” - он бормочет.

Дверь останавливает свое движение и снова открывается: “Чего жаль?”

"Ну, вы понимаете... соболезную вашей потере.”

“А что вы-то знаете об этом?”

“Я.. это.. я должен был быть с вами двумя. В Копенгагене. Я тоже был записан в члены для команды, до… до… ну…” - его слова иссякают и он начинает неуверенно потирать затылок.

Выражение лица Туури немного смягчается. Совсем не тот визит, которого она опасалась, слава богам. “Может, тебе лучше зайти внутрь?” - предлагает она .

Внутри беспорядок, старая одежда и напечатанные отчеты разбросаны по всей тесной, обшитой деревом комнате. Это тот вид беспорядка, который внезапно заводится у обычно аккуратного человека, сдавшегося под гнетом обстоятельств в один прекрасный день. Туури садится на кровать, а Эмиль стоит у двери, словно готовится сбежать, когда неминуемо выставит себя дураком. Они разговаривают некоторое время. Туури рассказывает ему о Лалли. Движением указывает на фото на нижней полке.

Эмиль берет рамку в руки его и изучает изображение. Три человека, очевидно, родственники. Туури справа, улыбчивая и счастливая, с волосами, собранными в хвостик, от которого она с тех пор избавилась. Мужчина посередине, чуть позади двух других, стоит над ними, как защитник, с угрюмым выражением на лице. А слева Лалли, полная противоположность своего двоюродного брата. Очень тонкий и высокий, он глядит в сторону, словно он не знает или не придает значения тому, что его фотографируют. Тонкие черты под теми же серыми, общими для всех троих, волосами.

Уходя, Эмиль говорит неизбежную глупость: "Он же может быть еще жив, наверное.”

Туури просто смотрит на него: “Он пять недель провел в Безмолвном Мире, Эмиль. Я молюсь каждому Богу, которого знаю, что он мертв.”

И она закрывает дверь.

***

Глаза Эмиля расширяются, когда он наконец-то узнает молодого человека, чье лицо в сущих милиметрах от его собственного. То же самое тонкое лицо, те же серебристые волосы, но с завлекающими глазами и маленькой недоброй улыбкой, которая теперь кажется такой чуждой на равнодушном лице, запомнившемся ему по фотографии.

“Я знаю тебя,” - бормочет Эмиль, когда песня юноши стихает. Губы, которые едва не прикоснулись к его собственным, твердеют в гримасе, глаза взирают на него настороженно.

“Не знаю, почему я не заметил этого раньше", - продолжает Эмиль, говоря как человек, еще наполовину спящий. Рука вокруг его талии сжимается как коготь. Все мышцы напряжены.

“Ты - Лалли Хотакайнен.”

Эффект ужасающий.

Молодой человек кричит. Его лицо искажается и он воет, пронзительно вопя от страдания и боли. Эмиль выпадает из оцепенения, когда молодой человек – когда Лалли – отшатывается от него, подняв руки, как бы защищаясь от удара. Моргая в замешательстве, Эмиль задается вопросом, как он попал сюда и что же происходит, и он просто глупо смотрит, как Лалли падает на землю на руки и колени.

Эмиля чуть не тошнит от увиденного. Молодой человек, который был так красив спереди, ужасает сзади. Его голая спина превратилась в перекошенную извилистую массу наростов и разорваной, кровоточащей плоти. Пустулы дрожали и пульсировали среди отросших костей и израненной кожи. Щупальца из плоти, вьющиеся, как гнездо змей, произрастали из его спины и двигались вокруг вслепую, на их концах полости сгибались и морщились, как открытые голодные рты.

На земле перед Эмилем Лалли вжимает руки в уши, пытаясь скрыться от ужасного эха его собственного имени.

***

[Убей его, возьми его, он же прямо тут, еда на неделю, биомассы на месяц, он твой, нет препятствий]

Нет!

[Нам нужна плоть]

Я не стану, я не стану, боги милостивые, помогите мне

[Твои боги глухи, а Мы голодны]

помогите мне, пожалуйста, мне так жаль, Туури, о, боги, помоги мне

[Игнорируй свое имя! Ты не Лалли Хотакайнен, никогда не был им, никогда не будешь им, ты теперь Наш]

***

Эмиль отшатнулся от искореженного тела перед ним, вскидывая винтовку и направляя ее на существо своими дрожащими руками.

“Не приближайся! - он кричит, хотя его голос дрожит. - Отойди от меня!”

Лалли поднимает на него глаза и стонет что-то по-фински, умоляюще глядя на ружье, его желание так же ясно, как день. По мере того, как магия, сотканная песней, рассыпается в пыль, Эмиль видит нечто, ползающее в его глазах, и он начинает дрожать от ужаса.

[Не смей, не смей говорить эти слова. Вспомни, как Мы нашли тебя в пространстве между мирами? Это твой шанс! Чтобы привести еще одного в Наше лоно! Возьми его! Возьми его!]

Painu helvettiin!*

***

Его палец уже нажимает на спусковой крючок - и какой бы это стало ошибкой - когда Лалли говорит, жуя слова, как будто его рот полон гравия.

“Кеуруу”, - выдыхает он, указывая израненным пальцем в лес.

“Что?”

“Кеуруу, - шипит Лалли, снова указывая и хрипя. - Кеуруу!”

Эмилю требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что ему указали дорогу.

“Спасибо”, - шепчет он и срывается с места.

На этот раз ему хватает благодарности оглянуться назад, прежде чем снова скрыться в лесу. Лалли, истративший последние запасы своей магии, сползает по земле в прохладные, успокаивающие воды пруда. Трубки, вздымающиеся из его спины, дышат за него, когда его рот и ноздри скрываются под водой. Их глаза встречаются - одни ярко-синие, другие залитые красным – на секунду, а потом он скрывается из виду.

Эмиль поворачивается и мчится так быстро, как ноги несут его, к ярким огням Кеуруу, которые только сейчас сверкнули ему сквозь лес.

***

_Я слышала сказ из Финляндии, много лет назад. Рядом с военной базой в Кеуруу был пруд, в котором жил някки, и все, чего он хотел - это снова стать человеком. Каждый день он плакал над своим отражением в пруду, и каждую ночь он убаюкивал себя собственными песнями, потому что был магом, прежде чем превратился. Затем однажды ночью в лесу заблудился чистильщик из Швеции, и встретил этого някки. И по какой-то причине някки не стал убивать этого чистильщика, как всех прочих скаутов и охотников, которые натыкались на его пруд. Этого чистильщика някки отпустил._

_Ну, как говорят, долг платежом красен, не так ли? Как я слышала, когда пришло время чистильщику возвращаться в Швецию, он отказался. Сказал, что у него есть незаконченное дело в Финляндии. И с того дня он жил в Кеуруу, тренируясь в качестве ночного разведчика, взамен обучая местных солдат премудростям и особенностям оборудования чистильщиков. И однажды ночью он ушел в лес, и никто доподлинно не знает, что произошло после._

_Это случилось пятьдесят лет тому назад, и мой друг из Кеуруу говорит, что они все еще думают, что порой видят их мельком, стоя на страже конвоев и следя за тем, что может напасть на солдат. Иногда с базы пропадает взрывчатка, и на горизонте виднеются пожары, и после они найдут гнезда, сожженные до основания. Тамошние маги считают, что что-то охраняет мир грез, и всякий раз, когда им сопутствует удача, стало традицией сказать “спасибо някки”._

_Вот и вся история чистильщика и някки, рассказанная в меру моих способностей. История двоих, все еще охраняющих Кеуруу, спустя все эти годы.  
_

Записано со слов генерала С. Эйде, Далснес (Норвегия).  
\- Выдержка из “Скандинавских народных сказок и легенд”, Mora Printworks, 148 год

**Сноски:**  
* Провались в ад! (фин.)


End file.
